This invention relates generally to a display hanger or hook which is adapted to be attached to a perforated panel such as a "Pegboard" and which serves to hold and display retail merchandise.
More particularly, the invention relates to a so-called loop hook of the same general type as disclosed in Valiulis U.S. Pat. No. 5,236,163. A loop hook comprises a pair of laterally spaced and generally horizontally extending arms whose forward end portions are integrally joined by a substantially U-shaped nose. In the present loop hook, the arms and the nose are made from a single piece of wire.
Even more specifically, the invention relates to a wire loop hook having means for holding a tag or label printed with indicia (e.g., price, stock number, UPC code and the like) relating to the merchandise displayed on the hook. In the hook of the aforementioned Valiulis patent, the label is supported by a holder on the forward end of a so-called scanner arm comprising an elongated piece of wire joined to the hook and located above the merchandise-supporting arms thereof. Another type of scanner arm for a wire loop hook is disclosed in Valiulis U.S. Pat. No. 4,976,058 and comprises a plastic arm which also extends above the arms of the hook. The label is supported on a plate at the front of the scanner arm.
Loop hooks with scanner arms are disadvantageous in that the scanner arm adds significantly to the cost of the overall merchandise display package, the scanner arm occupies space above the hook and thus reduces the space available for the actual display of merchandise and, in some instances, the label holder or plate at the front of the scanner arm can make it difficult to place merchandise on and to remove merchandise from the loop hook.